1. Field of the Invention(s)
The present invention(s) generally relate to transceiver communications. More particularly, the invention(s) relate to systems and methods for transceiver communication over using PHY Ethernet communication.
2. Description of Related Art
In microwave radio systems, a transceiver may include an indoor unit (IDU) and an outdoor unit (ODU) coupled to an antenna. In one example, the IDU may be coupled to a server or other computer over a wired network (e.g., LAN, WAN, or the Internet). Information to be wirelessly transmitted may be prepared by both the IDU and the ODU before wireless transmission. Similarly, the outdoor unit may receive signals from the antenna to provide to the server or other computer via the IDU.
The IDU and the ODU have typically been coupled to each other over a coaxial cable. An intermediate frequency (IF) may be sent from the IDU to the ODU, for example, using frequency diversity to avoid colliding with signals being provided by the ODU to the IDU. In order to maintain the signals, complex filters are required by both the IDU and the ODU to separate out the different frequencies (e.g., 125 MHz from 311 MHz). Further, filters are required to reduce or eliminate triple transit influences caused by a mismatch of cables to filters or other components. As a result of triple transit influences, data propagated up the cable from the IDU to the ODU may bounce back to the IDU causing self interference which may degrade performance of the radio.